


Messenger

by DanaFox1013



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: 66 Seals (Supernatural), Angel Castiel, Angels, Demons, F/M, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Pre-Season/Series 01, Prophecy, Righteous Man, Temporary Character Death, Wingfic, x-files au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaFox1013/pseuds/DanaFox1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Anna learn how to carve out her Grace? How did Castiel’s wings turn black? How did Michael and Raphael come to the decision that it might be time to let the apocalypse happen, and do you really think demons have only just begun trying to kickstart it? </p><p>A Supernatural mythology story set during The X-Files’ seventh season tying both show’s mythologies together. X-Files AU from mid S7 but fully Supernatural canon-compliant through S9. </p><p>No Winchesters (except being mentioned by others) but a whole lotta angels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messenger

**May 26th 1963**  


The four of them stood together in the wood panelled room, invisible to the eyes of the couple who talked affectionately to one another on the couch only a few feet away.

"You're sure this will work?" she asked nervously, shifting on her feet.

"It is the only thing we can do. It has to work,” her brother replied. She looked at the blade in his hand and swallowed.

"This will hurt," she said unquestioningly.

"Yes."

"But afterwards, you'll take care of it for me?"

"You are my sister, I will guard it as I would guard my own."

"And while I'm there, you'll watch over me?"

"I cannot. To do so would endanger you. I must erase my memories of this night. As must the others."

“I will know you,” another man said kindly, “those who seek to destroy you would not dare approach me. I will see you come to no real harm until we need you to return.”

“You’re sure this is the place?” she asked, looking around the room.

“Yes, I even called upon our brother’s wisdom in these matters. He may be hiding from us but even he understood the import of this night and helped me to be certain.”

"We need to hurry," the final voice cut in, "the warding is only so effective. They'll find us soon. We need to protect you now before it's too late."

For a few moments they were silent, listening to the young couple on the couch who whispered declarations of love to one another, oblivious to the desperate situation taking place in the shadows beside them.

Across from the lovers, she closed her eyes and swallowed, allowing her fingers to blindly undo the top buttons of her dress and exposing the bare flesh beneath.

"Do it."

The other three in the room exchanged glances before the man who held the blade stepped forward. He placed the blade gently against her skin and held it there for a moment.

“I will miss you,” he whispered sadly before pushing it forward and beginning to carve the symbols deep into her flesh.

The room filled with her screams.

 


End file.
